Goodbay Shaun
by L-St James
Summary: Lea no sabe que es lo que Shaun tiene para decirle. Basándome en el 3x11 - 3x12 Lea Dilallo/Shaun


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie The Good Doctor no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

**N/A: **¡Furiosa! ¡Furiosa me siento por como han sacado nuevamente al personaje de Lea! Quiero creer que va a ser para mejorar a futuro la relación entre estos dos, no quiero perder la esperanza de que estos dos terminaran juntos, pero ya no sé que creer. Estaba demasiado molesta al ver como es que ni se dignaron a mostrarnos como fue que Shaun le pidió a Lea que se fuera y su reacción. ¿Tan difícil era? Veo el 3x10 y tiene un final desalentador… y luego viene el 3x11 y agh, son bienvenidas de leer. Toda critica es bienvenida y cualquier error es meramente mi culpa.

* * *

**_Goodbay Shaun._**

—_Tenemos que hablar, no vayas a dormir. _

Ese fue el mensaje que Shaun le había mandado hace dos horas, miro inútilmente el reloj de la mesilla. Supuso que Shaun ya no debería de tardar en llegar, sabía que su guardia terminó hace más de tres horas, habían acordado que cenarían juntos en casa y después verían una película, pero de última hora Shaun le canceló porque iba a salir con Carly para recuperar los días perdidas.

Se había sentido desmotivada cuando le dijo lo de la cena, ella apenas estaba en el super mercado comprando las cosas que necesitarían y algo de chucherías para mantenerse despiertos, después de todo no le tocaba trabajar al día siguiente. La mayor parte del día se sintió inquieta y distraída, como si presintiera que algo pasaría y algo pasaría tras recibir el mensaje de Shaun.

Pero su amistad estaba en su mejor momento, a veces convivían más, a veces menos, pero siempre terminaban hablando de sus problemas el uno con el otro, aunque sus salidas ya no eran tan frecuentes como meses atrás.

Lea se llevo sus dedos a su arete y comenzó a acariciarlo, eran los nervios que hacían acto de presencia. Cerró los ojos y se recargo en el sillón, quizás podría tomar una siesta y escucharía a Shaun cuando abriera la puerta, se quitará la chaqueta y dejará su mochila en el suelo. Era ruidoso en ocasiones, pero esa rutina diaria le agradaba demasiado.

Solo pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la puerta del apartamento se escuchara y su compañero llegara. Él no la saludo como días atrás. Se levantó del sillón y se sentó.

—Hey, Shaun —lo saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Él estaba nervioso, lo vio por el movimiento de sus manos, incluso podía decir que estaba temblando—. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Hubo alguna complicación en el hospital? ¿Paso algo grave? ¿Peleaste con Carly? ¿Necesitas ayuda…?

—Quiero que te mudes a otro apartamento.

Lea se quedo callada y sintió que su boca se secaba y no pudo pronunciar o pensar en algo de inmediato. Miró a Shaun, quién seguía moviendo las manos entre sí y la veía fijamente, no supo si estaba imaginando o no, pero pudo ver que sus ojos de color azul se cristalizaban como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Quieres que me mude? —Se sintió como una tonta por preguntar. Pero quiso creer que era parte de su imaginación. Meses atrás Shaun le había gritado y pedido que se fuera a Hershey de nuevo, pero lo habían superado. Poco a poco, pero quedo en el pasado. Él no se veía molesto, lo conocía, estaba triste y decepcionado.

—¡Sí! —No fue un gritó, pero lo sintió como tal. Shaun solía hablar en voz más alta cuando algo lo molestaba—. Sí, quiero que te mudes, tu y yo ya no podemos seguir viviendo juntos. Si quiero que funcionen las cosas con Carly… tú…

Cerro los ojos y trato de contenerse para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Suspiro pesadamente y le dio la espalda a Shaun. Él debió haberle contado a Carly sobre la noche que durmieron juntos y abrazados. Dioses, ¿Por qué él no pudo mantenerlo en secreto por un par de semanas más tal como se lo pidió? No tenía nada de malo, desde su perspectiva, únicamente lo que hizo fue consolarlo y evitar que estuviera solo esa noche. Y tan solo tres días después él ya no la quería en su vida.

¡Tonta Lea! Se regaño así misma, quizás las cosas serían sido muy diferentes si ella hubiese hablado con Shaun, si le hubiese contado de como sus sentimientos cambiaron poco a poco, si se hubiese disculpado por ser una estúpida y salir con un chico que no le atraía. ¿De que servía el remordimiento? Nada, no servía para nada. Shaun estaba haciendo una nueva vida, conociendo a nuevas personas y superándose día con día. Estaba contenta con esa parte de su vida.

Mientras que ella, tenía un trabajo que odiaba, pero en el que le pagaban lo suficiente como para vivir sola.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de Shaun, a las platicas que mantuvieron, a los desayunos, comidas, a los momentos en que él le pedía conducir y se llevaban al trabajo mutuamente. Perdido.

En el momento en que él le pidió que se mudara sabía que todo eso quedaría plenamente en recuerdos. Su amistad jamás volvería a ser la misma. Recordó la noche en que peleo con su hermano, los gritos, las groserías, los casi golpes que se dieron, la soledad la invadió por completo y se sintió inútil.

—Entiendo —susurró. ¿Qué mas le quedaba? ¿Pelear con él y gritarse cosas que no deberían? ¿Decirle que le devolviera la mitad de la renta? No, no necesitaba nada de eso.

—¿Te vas a mudar? —Shaun parecía triste.

—Sí — trató de sonreír—. Me lo acabas de pedir.

—No quiero que te vayas, Lea, pero si quiero que mi relación con Carly…

—Entiendo —Lea quería consolarlo, decirle que no importaba que no vivieran juntos, que iban a ser amigos por siempre y que mantendrían contacto por siempre, pero no era justo mentirle. Este era el primer paso, el segundo sería que Shaun perdiera comunicación con ella sin importar. Conocía y sabía de que iban esas relaciones, aunque sería diferente por Shaun—. Me mudaré cuanto antes.

—Te ayudaré a conseguir un apartamento nuevo y… y…

—¡No! —Casi gritó—. Lo mejor será que no sepas en donde vivo —Paso a su lado, ya no pudo contener las lágrimas—. Estaremos en contacto, en dos o tres días me estaré yendo.

—Lea, yo…

—No, Shaun, no digas nada —No se atrevió a mirarlo. Camino hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta, cuando la iba a cerrar lo escuchó:

—¿Me dejarás de hablar?

Sus miradas se cruzaron, él también estaba llorando. Se mordió el labio, lo miro durante un par de segundos más y cerró la puerta sin darle una respuesta. Se recargo en la puerta y se derrumbó. ¿De que le servía siempre estar de buen humor ante muchas personas si al final del día siempre quedaba sola?

Shaun era lo único estable en su vida en los últimos años. ¿Porque no le dijo con tiempo que ella también estaba enamorada de él y que cuando decidió regresar de Hershey era porque ansiaba verlo? Tan ilusa y tonta, tantas malas decisiones tomadas a lo largo de su vida. Se levantó del suelo y camino hacia su cama, iba a ser un largo día.

Empacar, buscar un nuevo hogar y despedirse de Shaun.

Tal vez sería una cobarde, pero lo mejor era no despedirse de él en persona. Ya pensaría en la forma de guardar sus pertenencias e irse.

—_Adiós Shaun _—susurró en la oscuridad antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

**N/A II: **Demasiado apresurado en el programa la mudanza de Lea, sigo furiosa! No es lo mejor, pero necesitaba sacarlo. Aún necesito desahogarme por esta traición, pero quiero mantener la ilusión de que quizás nos sorprendan con el final de temporada, porque el final del 3x12 también lo odie.


End file.
